An inkjet-printing device, such as an inkjet printer, forms an image on media like paper by ejecting ink onto the media. Examples of images include text, graphics, photos, and a combination thereof. To ensure optimal and accurate image formation, the inkjet-printing device may be occasionally calibrated.